Irresistible
by An Udar
Summary: Percy Jackson is every person's perfect dream, inlcuding a certain son of Hades. Percy is completely oblivious to this but Nico isn't the only one who notices. Can Nico get Percy to return his feelings? Or will someone, of some god, snatch him away?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, form or parallel universe do I own the rights to any aspect of the Percy Jackson characters/stories/names. For all those devout fans out there, you will know that ****honour**** goes to Rick Riordan. **

Chapter 1

Nico's POV:

It was already mid-day by the time I woke up, but I had shadow traveled back to camp pretty late last night, and it always takes a lot outta me. I went through my usual ritual after visiting the underworld – scrubbing my skin till it was raw, and soaking all the clothes I'd worn – to get rid of the smell of dirt. I was opening my cabin door, pulling on a t-shirt when I saw Chiron leading around a few new campers. Catching sight of me, he called out "Nico, come meet our new arrivals!" As I walked over, I could see that Chiron was explaining who I was by the scared looks they gave me. "Wait until they meet HIM…" I grinned, and saw one of them flinch back a little. "Hey,"

They stuttered out a few hellos – newbies, honestly - before I saw the door of the Poseidon cabin move. 'Oh, no….' "Chiron!" I hissed, trying to draw his attention. The last thing we needed was a riot this early in the day. Chiron turned and saw the action. His eyes widened. "Nico, go distract him now!" Nodding, a half-walked/half-ran to the Poseidon cabin and got there just before he was about to step out. "Good morn…." My mouth stopped working from there, when I saw him.

He was clad in only a pair of soft blue shorts, with his silkily soft black hair adorably ruffled, a dark blue sheen visible in the morning sunlight. His lean, tanned swimmer's body was just mouthwatering; you could see the muscles gently rippling whenever he moved. He towered over me so that I had to look up to gaze into those sea-green eyes of his, framed with soft lashes. They seemed to draw me in so that I felt as though I was drowning, I could stare into the green depths forever…"Erm, Nico? You ok man?"

Percy's voice snapped me out of it and I realized I'd been staring at him, with my mouth open. "Yeah, 'M'fine", I wiped my face a little. Though the sound of Percy's voice, rich and sensual, like something sweet made me go weak at the knees, it was his eyes that were the killing blow. "You coming to breakfast? We've got some new recruits joining us" Percy nodded, whilst trying to stifle a yawn. "Uh-huh, just let me get changed and I'll walk with you" he said, and then they were on their way towards breakfast. Everywhere Percy walked, heads turned. One of the Stoll brothers (I couldn't tell from here) fell out of a tree above the Ares cabin trying to get a good look at Percy. All the giggles ceased from the Aphrodite cabin as they primped and stuck their heads out the door. The flowers around the Demeter cabin bloomed as the Demeter children blushed, and even the few Ares children scattered about stopped fighting to look. As Percy walked, people stopped to stare, and Percy was completely oblivious. I mean, I know he's not exactly the best at noticing things at times (i.e. most of the time), but this was just crazy. We started chatting about some sword practice later on, whilst Chiron was trying to determine the godly parentage of the new arrivals, and I kept stuttering, as he looked straight at me. My heart was thumping so loud I was sure he could hear it. When we arrived at the pavilion, I pretended to point something out to Percy, and stuck my head in the archway, trying to get Chiron's attention. He noticed me after a few seconds, but just then Percy walked in. Immediately all talking ceased as everyone turned to gorm at the son of Poseidon. I swear I saw a few jaws hit tables. Mentally slapping myself in the face, I glanced over at the undetermined table, and winced. They had it bad. One boy was so gobsmacked he didn't even notice the orange juice slowly pouring into his lap.

Percy, as usual, didn't notice a thing, and walked straight to his table. I went to the Hades table, just as a few campers were starting to come out of the daze, shaking their heads like a dog out of water. Chiron was leading the new campers away, pulling the more reluctant ones who were craning their heads to see Percy. From my table, I had an excellent view of the Poseidon table, where nothing blocked my view of Percy. Though I don't exactly know when Percy started to have this effect on people (he's had this effect on me for a few years now), but over the last year, a couple of months since Annabeth left for Greece, he just became so…..irresistible. After the first few incidents, Chiron noticed something was different, but it was so unheard of that no-one had any idea what to do. Chiron had consulted Aphrodite and her cabin but even they were perplexed. 'Didn't stop them chasing after him, did it?' I thought sourly.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't see Percy getting up until he was almost in front of me. "Hey," he said, "You done?"

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry anyway", I pushed my plate away.

"You sure? You haven't been eating much lately?"

"I know, it's just….WAIT, what?" The Percy Jackson noticed that about me? The guy who doesn't even notice people practically drooling whenever he enters a room, and throwing themselves at him on the street?

"Well, you used to eat a lot more, but lately, it's like you just aren't interested in it" he mumbled awkwardly. Oh my gods, he looked so cute, all embarrassed about knowing stuff like that, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, pulling his t-shirt up to reveal a glimpse of those fabulous abs…

'Whoa! Stop right there brain' I said to myself. 'Not a good time to get distracted!' Standing up, I said "I'm good, it's just that I haven't been sleeping too well lately", which was true. I'd been tossing and turning for weeks now, with the object of my fantasies keeping me awake standing right in front of me. God, if he ever knew what I thought about at night… 'He'd hate me for sure', my depressed self said.

"In that case, why don't we head back to your cabin for a bit?" Percy inclined his head towards the door, "I don't have to teach a class till after lunch"

"Sure" I said. That's another thing I like about Percy. He's not creeped out by my black cabin, or afraid of me because of who my dad is. Guess he felt sort of similar, as he told me when he first arrived how everyone avoided him, and he only had Luck to practice with as everyone was afraid of what he might do to them. Just walking along in the sun with Percy made me feel good about myself….if I ignored all the swooning campers. Percy flashed me his brilliant smile when he saw me looking at him, and I swear that the whole camp just got brighter. He has that effect on things. I opened the door of my cabin, revealing one huge bed with black sheets, and a very messy room. Kicking a few clothes out of the way, I saw Percy looking around. "Nico, how did you manage to get this bed in here? It's bigger than the door?" I laughed at his curious expression; gods, did he have to look so adorable and sexy all the time? "I shadow-traveled it here from outside, but I fell asleep the moment I did it. I just thought it fills out the cabin a bit more, otherwise it feels too empty." Percy nodded understandingly, "maybe I should do the same" he grinned before lying fully spread out on the sheets. I could barely stay where I was, Percy Jackson, was in my cabin. Percy Jackson, who I've been in love with for Zeus knows how long was ON MY BED! Twisting over, Percy grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me down, nearly lying on top of him. "C'mon, you said you were tired. I'll stay here with you, so you can sleep ok?" No, not ok! How was I meant to sleep when I was practically being hugged on my bed with him? I was about to say so, when I heard him humming something. I didn't know what the song was, but it made me relax, and I could feel the gentle rumbling of his chest and the strength of his sinewy arms around me. Snuggling in against the warmth, I could feel myself drifting off. 'I could get used to this…..' I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Any rights that may be questioned within this story do belong to Mr Rick Riordan of the Percy Jackson name. So, as much as I may wish it wasn't true, I do not own any of those said rights. **

Chapter 2

Nico's POV:

It was warm when I woke up. I felt so relaxed, and comforted that I didn't want to move. To just forget everything and snuggle back down into these's person's arms that held me. I was beginning to doze again...'Wait, arms?' Sneaking a glance down, I saw lean, tanned swimmers arms loosely wrapped around, me holding me close. Drawing my gaze upwards, there was a delicious eight-pack to die for, still gorgeously tanned. 'This looks familiar...' my half-asleep brain thought. Finally, my eyes settled on his face and I tried to launch myself out of the bed. However, all that succeeded in doing was making Percy's – yes, PERCY'S – arms tighten around me, pulling me even closer. 'Dammit!' I thought, as my body started heating up. I could feel his skin on mine, our bodies plastered together...'Think of something else, think of something else!' I furiously repeated to myself. From here, I could practically count the lashes that framed Percy's green eyes, now closed in sleep. His skin was so soft and tanned, with a straight nose, and waves of curly black hair that tumbled adoringly around his face, framing his strong features, and high cheekbones. His lips were soft and well-sculptured, lips that were just dying to be kissed...'Ok, wrong train of thought', I scolded myself. Shifting slightly, I tried to see if there was any way that I could escape out of his arms, not that I really wanted to, but it was a necessity before I lost control. Gently trying to loosen the grip of one of his arms, Percy groaned a little and shifted, causing me to freeze. One eye opened slightly, and he smiled that adorable crooked grin of his, "Trying to escape huh?" he asked.

Of course, I immediately blushed beetroot red at the thought of Percy keeping me captive anywhere. "N-no," I stuttered, "I was just going to see whether it was time for some food or not."

"Sounds like a plan," Percy answered, letting go of me and stretching his arms, so I could see his chiselled chests in all its glory. I was sure I was practically drooling. Sitting up, he ran his hand through his hair, before standing up to pull off his t-shirt. I was too busy staring at him to realise that Percy had begun to walk towards the door like that. "Whoa, wait!" I yelled, running in front of him. "You can't go out like that."

"Why not?" Percy looked confused. How the hell am I meant to explain to the guy that is completely oblivious to the effect that he has that if he goes around SHIRTLESS he's gonna get mobbed? Cause excessive nosebleeds within the camp? Most likely fire off a series of accidents on the way to his cabin? "Erm...no time? If you go get changed, then we'll miss lunch."

"Yeah, but I still need to change my shirt. It's dirty, and I can't turn up in it. Not since Chiron made that new rule, after that Ares camper turned up covered in blood." True, Percy would have to change.

"Here, you can wear one of my t-shirts then." I said rifling through my clothes, looking for one that would hopefully be big enough for him. It was just that Percy was so muscled that he had trouble finding shirts that would fit him properly, as they were usually too small or too baggy. Finally I dug out a black shirt with silver wings on the front that Bianca had bought for me to 'grow into'. If she thought I was ever going to fit into in, she'd been seriously overestimating my growing abilities. Of course, Percy fit in just right, with the black making his tanned skin and green eyes even more pronounced. I could just see the outline of his chest muscles if I looked close enough...stop. 'Dangerous territory there', I told myself, digging out a shirt for myself. When I was ready, we left walking to the hall side by side. If I could just ignore the stares of delusional campers, then I could get used to this.

Percy's POV:

I don't know when I started to notice it, but something's been up with Nico lately. He's always meeting me at my cabin in the morning, and he seems jumpy whenever we walk around camp. It wasn't until we got to breakfast, that I realised that everyone seemed to be acting differently around him. I didn't realise that we had reached the dining hall until Nico separated himself from me to go and sit at his own table. Immediately I felt like something was missing. I'd gotten so used to having Nico around me over the last week or so since I came to camp, that I felt lonely without him. I mused on this, as I sacrificed the best slice of bacon to my dad, Poseidon, and caught a whiff of the smoke that sustained them. The scent of freshly baked bread, oranges and roasted tomatoes smelled absolutely divine, and I could feel myself taking ain a deeper breath. Smiling slightly, I made my way back to the Poseidon table, already feeling a little better. As I was eating, I kept sneaking glances over at Nico, seated alone at the Hades table, and I couldn't help noticing that he didn't seem like usual. 'Maybe something's bothering him?' I thought, and immediately my mind flashed back to this morning. Nico had seemed awfully eager to stop me from leaving his side. Finishing off the last of my breakfast, I stretched a little, and heard some small gasps behind me. Looking around, I saw that most of the people on the table behind me had flushed faces. One of the boys had dropped his plate, looking at me, his face red and nervous looking. 'Ah,' I thought, 'he must have dropped his plate, he must be embarrassed.' I flashed him a smile to show him that it was ok, and his face seemed to get redder, if that was possible. Stumbling, he made his way to the Demeter table, where all his siblings converged on him in furious whispers of excitement.

'Probably comforting him,' I thought, getting up. I made my way over to the Hades table, and frowned. People were looking that way, looking at Nico again. I felt a flash of anger and paused...'Why was I angry?' As I came closer to the table, I saw that Nico was just playing with his food, glaring at it as though it had offended him somehow. "Hey, you done?" I said, my brow creasing a little at his answer.

Yeah, I'm not hungry anyway."

That didn't sound like Nico. He usually didn't eat much anyway, but he always made sure to eat something. Shadow travelling took a lot out of him, so he always ate to make sure he had enough energy.

"You sure? You haven't been eating much lately." I didn't want to pressurise him, but I had to make sure that he was taking care of himself. The thought of him ill sent a pang of something through me that vanished before I could guess what it was.

Nico sighed, "I know it's just...WAIT, what?" He looked surprised here. Oh gods, he's gonna think I've been watching him, like some sort of crazed stalker or something. I could practically feel him thinking that.

"Well," I began awkwardly fiddling, "you used to eat a lot more, but lately, it's like you just aren't interested in it..." I trailed off, mumbling a little, my hand absentmindedly rubbing my neck as I prayed to Zeus that I wasn't creeping him out or something. I mean, friends notice stuff like that about their friends' right? Abruptly he stood up, his face relaxing a little, "I'm good, it's just that I haven't been sleeping too well lately".

I let out a sigh of relief, and looked closer at him. Now that I knew what to look for, I could see the faint shadows of darkness on his delicate face, and the faint haze of tiredness in his deep black eyes. 'He looks like he could do with some sleep, must be something big to keep him up at night.' I thought. Pursing my lips, I suggested to him, "In that case, why don't we head back to your cabin for a bit? I don't have to teach a class till after lunch" indicating my head towards the door. I could let him sleep for a bit, if it would take his mind off things to have someone there with him. Usually people avoided the Hades cabin, so he'd be bound to get some peace there. 'Maybe that was what was bothering him...'

"Sure", Nico said, a small smile on his face. As we walked back towards his cabin, I noticed people looking at him again. 'Wonder what is up with that...' I was completely confused.

Nico's POV:

After lunch, Percy and I headed out to the practice arena, where he was meant to be teaching a sword class. I was just gonna head back to my cabin, when he asked me if I wanted to join in. "We can demonstrate moves for the class" he said, but all I could think of was that Percy wanted me with him! He could've said he wanted to use me as a practice dummy and I would've said yes! 'You're a complete masochist.' I told myself as I followed him, where the class was already assembled, nervously fingering their weapons. The moment they caught sight of Percy, still in the tight black t-shirt, they all gained a sudden interest in their feet, and their faces flushed. I sneaked a sideways peek at Percy; still completely oblivious to the effect he was having.

"Ok, everyone!" Percy yelled to get their attention. 'Yeah, like he didn't already have it', Percy though sourly, seeing the girls in the back giggling flirtatiously as Percy asked their names, and even the boys trying to impress with their 'maturity'. Seriously, I was just itching to smack them all in the head and announce to the world to back off from HIS Percy. In fact, I was so engrossed in my little torture plans for all the idiots that surrounded Percy, that I didn't know he was addressing me. "Nico...Nico!"

"Uh, yeah?"

"I was just saying that Nico and I are going to demonstrate the disarming technique a few times, then I'll pair you up with someone of a similar ability level, and you can practice."

He got out his pen/sword, 'Riptide' and I could see this eliciting a few sniggered from the class. Evidently, they thought I would be disarmed with a pen. It wasn't until Percy uncapped it, that it grew into the two foot long shimmering blade of celestial bronze, that had brought an end to many a monster over the past few years. A few gasps from the group, and more than a few admiring glances, then it was my turn. My sword, 'κλέπτης ψυχή' or 'Soul Stealer', had originally hung on my hip until I'd managed to get Hephaestus to do some tinkering with it in return for a favour. Now, it hung on a simple black chain from my jeans, an obsidian blade, until I pressed the stone engraved on it. It grew into the blade of Stygian iron, which drank in my enemies' essence, so that they could never return to Tartarus and reform. Even though my performance didn't tempt any sounds of admiration, I could see in their eyes that they were impressed. I dropped into my fighting stance and waited for Percy to begin the demonstration. However, just as he was about to lunge forward at me, we heard a threatening growl form the forest behind me.

Turning slowly, I saw a huge drakon, its eyes glinting red in the gloom of the trees. Huge, vicious teeth were visible as the drakon began to edge forward; slowly I moved back a little, readying my sword, for when the drakon attacked. I could just see out of the corner of my eye, Percy moving forward equally slowly, motioning the class to back off with one hand, the other tightly gripping Riptide. I had no idea how a drakon managed to get inside the camp borders, but I'd have to deal with that later. Right now, we'd have one heck of a right on our hands.

The silence began to stretch out unceasingly. I thought that all the class had managed to get away, but just then one girl slipped and landed against a pile of armour that campers could borrow. The clatter of bronze captured the drakon's attention instantly, and its tail flew out of the trees, barrelling towards the girl, and her friend, who was trying to pull her up in time. My instincts took over, and I could feel myself barrelling across the arena, and flinging myself at them. They were out of the way not a moment too soon, as I felt the barbs on its armoured tail strike along my back and shoulder, throwing me across to collide with the wall. Dizzy with pain, I looked up to see the face of the drakon rushing towards me, lunging at the wounded one, the smell of blood heavy in its nostrils. Suddenly, there was a shadow in front of me; its attack was halted, as it snapped at my rescuers body. With a strained grunt, my hero managed to turn its face away; their sword flew down in a deadly arch and caught its eye, with burning blood splattering everywhere. Bellowing an agonised cry, it moved away, roaring challenge at its enemy.

Now that the shadow of the drakon's head was gone, I saw it was Percy bending over me, with his eyebrows scrunched together, the way they always were whenever he was seriously worried. "Don't worry Nico, I'll get you to Chiron." Part of my brain registered him saying. The other half was caught up in how hot he looked with his t-shirt ripped, showing all the right muscles. There was drakon's blood smeared across his front, all the way down to...I gulped. Part of his jeans had been ripped away too, revealing his underwear and a smooth hip. I could feel my face was flushed, even with the blood loss, and a assortment of images rushed through my mind. 'Not now' I vainly prayed. Then my blood ran cold, the drakon was slowly making its way past the pain, and was eyeing Percy again. I felt a flash of jealousy and groaned, though Percy immediately started fussing, thinking it was the pain. The drakon wanted to eat Percy for god's sake! Admittedly, I did sometimes have dreams of how yummy Percy was, but not in that way! I was jealous of a damn monster, gods I had it worse than I thought. "Perce..." I whispered, trying to warn him.

"What is it?" Percy asked, eyes filled with worry.

"B-Behind..." I tried to warn him, but I was slowly losing control of my body. And the drakon lunged. Summoning all my strength, I pulled Percy towards me, and he narrowly missed losing his head. With his weight pushing against me, the pain flared into life with new vigour. I screamed, and Percy pulled back, horror etched on his face. My blood was all over him, and I could see understanding dawning as the drakon detangled itself from the wall of the arena, one eye still weeping blood.

Suddenly, his face hardened, and he stood swiftly, clenching Riptide in one hand and Soul Stealer in the other. Facing the drakon once again, he charged, avoiding the first swipe, and chopped at the claw, bringing another furious cry from the monster. Jumping, dodging, he was magnificent; his eyes focused, his skin glistening with sweat and blood, as he avoided yet another deathly blow. Using the creature's tail to gain height, he leapt into the air, coming down with a terrifying cry, both swords plunging into the monster's eyes, going in so deep they struck its brain. With an earth-shattering shriek, the drakon began to thrash about in its dying moments, with Percy vainly driving the blades in further. Finally with a last tremor, the drakon slumped to one side, and Percy leaped off its muzzle calmly. At that moment, a crowd of armoured campers forced its way in through the door, and froze when they saw the carcass of the beast, with Percy standing beside it, two blades in hand. Capping Riptide, he walked over to me without a word, reattached my sword to its chain, and then gathered me up in his arms. Just the feel of his instantaneously made me feel better, and I felt myself melt into his strong chest, as his arms slightly tightened around me. Gently carrying me, Percy strode through the gobsmacked warriors and down towards the infirmary. I could feel as smile on my lips, as the whispering broke out on the way there, with campers stopping to gawk at the sight of Percy covered in blood, and me in his arms. 'Ha, point one for the son of Hades...' was my last though before I slipped into the void, with the scent of the sea surrounding me.

CHAPTER END

_So? What did you think? Should I write more from Percy's point of view? Or just keep it as Nico...Anyway, review, review, review! A review a day keeps the blues away! I'll have the next chapter up within a week *fingers crossed* :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus name do not (I repeat: DO NOT) belong to me though I wish that they would. But then the books would have probably been quite different, such as no romance with Annabeth :P But Riordan has written what he has, and so this one's mine! ^_^**

Chapter 3

Nico's POV:

_I was sitting on the sand, watching the last rays of the sun go down, and just enjoying the evening. 'Better get up before the harpies come round', I thought when I felt the presence of someone behind me. But before I could turn, I felt a pair of arms envelop me and warm breath on the back of my neck. Somehow, I knew that this mysterious figure wouldn't hurt me and learned back into their embrace, as warm lips began to kiss softly along the side of my neck. I shuddered gently, as I felt the person transfer their mouth from my neck to my ears. I gasped as they took my lobe between their teeth, and felt the gentle graze of them on my skin. Hands began to tenderly caress my skin and I found myself suddenly eager to see who this mystifying stranger was, but before I could turn my head, the moment ended. _

All I could see was darkness, which wasn't unusual for a Son of Hades, except I didn't know where I was. Usually, I could feel where I was in shadows or undergrounds, but it seemed as though I wasn't anywhere. Murmurs of noise became more audible, as I began to climb out of the blackness a little more. Then as something cold and damp gently wiped down my face, my eyelids fluttered and I blinked at the harsh light that permeated them. It wasn't until I had blinked several times that I could see again. Looking around, I was in the healing tent. One of the Apollo kids was wiping my face with a cloth, but he seemed absentminded, face red and glancing back towards the doorway. 'Who could he be looking for?' there weren't really that many people who elicited such as response from the campers. 'Unless it's...' I shot up so fast it felt as though my head could have flown off if I hadn't held my hands up to my temples. "OWWW!" I moaned, as the fierce pumping of blood rocketed around my head, and the room finally righted itself.

"Hey, be careful! You got hurt pretty badly." The Apollo kid said as he tried to get me to lie down again. Irritated, I pushed away his fussing hand and said "I'm fine, I'm fine!"

Looking around once again, my eyes settled on Chiron reading yet another book. 'How many books has this guy got?' I wondered.

"Hey Chiron, where's Percy?" At his name, the Apollo kid went red AGAIN and dropped the bowl he was moving. Chiron sighed, used to these reactions by now.

"He went to get changed, though it took a lot of convincing. He was causing too much of a distraction in those clothes, the healers could barely get through to you."

In my mind, the images of Percy in that gloriously ripped shirt, that showed all the right muscles, if that was possible, and the fact that his jeans were slashed down the side, giving a hint of what lay beneath with all that smooth skin...I could see why he was causing a greater distraction than usual. Coming out of my little daydream, I saw Chiron looking at me with that knowing little smile on his face. I realised that I must have been staring off into space again, so I swung my legs over the side of the bed, just for something to do.

"Well, erm, thanks for, y'know, the healing...and stuff, but I better go now." Standing up was harder, but I managed to wobble my way towards the door, only holding onto the beds for balance. I was so busy looking down at my feet that I didn't notice when I walked into someone. "Hey, watch out!" a deep voice exclaimed, as arms reached out to stop me from falling. 'I would know that voice anywhere', I thought looking up into the sea-green eyes again that were filled with concern for me. Percy was worried about me! I swear, I could have died then and been happy, but obviously the Fates decided to keep me alive a little longer. I was so busy just staring at his perfect face that I didn't notice that he'd started to talk with Chiron again. Suddenly my feet were swept out from under me and I was settled once again in Percy's strong but gentle arms. Of course, I immediately went bright red.

"Hey, p-put me down! I can w-walk! I'm not..."

Percy looked down at me again and I forgot what I'd been about to say. That angelic but sexy-as-hell look he had could shut me up anytime.

"Nico, you're too weak at the moment. Let me help you." His voice almost became a purr towards the end, and I could feel myself weakening, wanting nothing more than to do what he wished. Before I could come back into my right frame of mind, Percy nodded to Chiron and turned swiftly out of the door, keeping a firm hold on me the whole time. Campers stopped to stare at him, and to a lesser extent, me. I could practically fell the jealousy burning away inside of them as they saw me cradled in his muscled arms, and I couldn't stop the triumphant grin spreading across my face.

I hate to admit it (well, not really) but I was loving all the attention I was getting. Even from the campers because it just showed how much they wanted to be in my position. From being carried by Percy to my cabin, then having him fuss over me, to even insisting that he fetch dinner and bring it to me, then staying till late just to watch over me. So it's safe to say that I was feeling pretty good about myself. Rolling over I couldn't help but think how empty the bed felt without Percy there beside me. I could just imagine now, he'd lie there with his tousled hair spread across the pillow, one arm lying languidly across his lean stomach and his tanned legs stretching for miles towards the end of the bed. His warmth would surround me and I would lie in his embrace, quietly watching my love sleep until he woke, with his sweet green eyes catching mine, and leaning in, his lips curved up into that sarcastic half-smile of his that I so loved until his perfect mouth met mine and I was drowning with happiness...until I noticed my very obvious problem. 'Great,' I thought as I clambered out of the bed-sheets and found my way into the bathroom. Running the water, I instantly stepped under it, turning the water until it was nearly freezing. "Cold showers, cold showers every damn morning" I grumbled. Ever since Annabeth had left, my dreams had been rapidly increasing until it became the case that I was spending nearly all my time under cold water. 'Damn hormones'. Who can blame me? I was a healthy young teenager, who happened to be spending increasing amounts of time around his sexy, irresistible, crush that also just happened to be available? 'I don't even know if he likes guys that way...'

"NICO!"

Bam! I fell down at the sound of Percy's voice, landing awkwardly on the floor. I groaned and opened my eyes to see Percy's face above mine, his cheeky grin in place. I shot up again.

"Perce! What're you doing?" However, I got a little side-tracked by the sight of Percy's face going pink at the sight of me and him ducking his head. 'SHIT!' I thought, trying vainly to cover myself up much too late, as I realised I was naked. 'Duh! I'm hardly going to be clothed in the shower', the less morbid part of my mind exclaimed, whilst the other just practically died with embarrassment.

"I-I'll b-be outside t-then." Percy stuttered leaving, practically walking into the doorway. I just nodded, and tried to think something else, when my brain latched onto the fact that Percy was embarrassed. 'I mean, we're both guys, and he's never acted that way around me before...could it be possible that...?' I shook my head. No use getting my hopes up. Percy was probably just embarrassed by the situation. 'Yeah, that was it'. I firmly told myself as I turned the water off and dried off. But I couldn't seem to stop the little shard of hope that had lodged itself in my heart.

CHAPTER END

_A/N: Just to say sorry for the delay, and that this is only a bit of a filler chapter. There will be some more developments later on but if anyone has any requests of suggestions, please don't hesitate to contact me! Reviews are always good too! :P_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See previous, I'm getting bored of rewriting this every chapter. **

Chapter 4

Percy POV:

Stuttering and blushing, Percy escaped from the bathroom as fast as he could, fighting the urge to turn back every step and pull Nico into his arms and...wait, what? I wanted to do what? Shaking his head like a dog getting rid of water, he collapsed back onto the bed, Nico's bed he reminded himself, and tried to get the tempting images of Nico out of his mind.

Even now, he could see that pale, creamy milk skin, pinked with the heat of the water. Those slender delicate hands and feet with long, supple limbs that just seemed to flow elegantly. His slim, smooth chest with the hint of muscles showing, and his cute little pink nipples, just begging to be bitten as the water flowed down in drops...

'STOP, stop, stop, not helping.' Percy mentally bashed his head against a wall, and wished that he could do the same in real life in order to stop the tempting images that his mind kept conjuring up. When had Nico turned so gorgeous? Surely he couldn't be noticing just now? Casting his mind back, he thought of the times he had seen Nico.

Nico, with his soulful black eyes surrounded by long lashes that seemed to pull you in; his high, delicate cheekbones and soft pink lips which softened into sweet smiles, framed with silky soft black hair and a soft voice that Percy was sure he could hear right now; he could listen to it forever...

"Percy...Percy...PERCY!"

Sitting up so quickly that the world seemed to tilt on its axis for a moment, Percy was embarrassed to find that he'd been so caught up in his thoughts that he'd completely missed Nico exiting that bathroom , and obviously trying to get his attention. Looking up, he caught sight of the vision that was in front of him and froze as all brain functions ceased.

Standing in front of him was a vision of incredible, irresistible beauty and sexiness that he was surprised the blood loss wasn't already causing him dizziness. Nico stood, arms on his hips with a look of sincere worry painted on his lovely features, whilst water dripped down his smooth, smooth skin that his fingers were just itching to stroke. It was a pale porcelain colour, rich cream and raspberry flush from the hot water that he indulged himself in and Percy couldn't help but wonder how hot he would flush in pleasure, as he slowly came undone under his hands, panting and writhing for more, more, MORE...

"Percy...Percy...PERCY!"

He was jolted out of his (heated) thoughts by the yelling and the gentle hand on his face, stroking his cheek ever so slightly, and Percy could see that Nico had moved so much closer and if he didn't get out of here soon, he was going to jump him, though jumping him sounded good right about now, he didn't have that many clothes on anyway, and it would only be too easy to just...

"Gotta go Nico, umm...training and...stuff" and with that he beat a hasty retreat leaving an adorably ( I did NOT just think that) confused Nico in his wake staring after him.

Nico POV:

'Um, what just happened?' I asked myself as I watched Percy practically sprint across the open space between the cabins and into his own as if Father's Cerberus were after him.

'That was weird' I thought as I closed the door, and went back towards the bathroom to finish up washing. 'Was something wrong with him or...?'

I gasped as a horrible thought struck me. What if he was so embarrassed at seeing me? Am I really that ugly and kid-like? Did Percy realise what I felt?

After a second though, I dismissed the thought. If Percy couldn't realise that someone was attracted to him when they were flashing themselves and practically throwing themselves in front of him, then there was no way that he had figured it out from my hints.

Surprisingly, the thought did not make me feel better at all.

Percy POV:

Meanwhile, in the Poseidon cabin, Percy was pacing from side to side, running his hands though his hair and muttering to himself.

"OK, so not only is everyone in the camp acting weird, but it's starting to affect me! Not only did I get lost in thought, thinking about Nico, but I did it twice! TWICE! What the hell is wrong with me?"

Turning again, he continued his fevered muttering, "It's not like I've never noticed his hair before, or his pretty eyes, or his smooth skin...I wonder what it would taste like... "

It was then that he stopped and slapped himself in the face. 'CONCENTRATE!' he screamed mentally.

Now was really not the time for me to go into a mental breakdown, I need to figure out what is going on here! The only one who doesn't seem to be affected is Nico himself! ("Oh, how wrong you are Percy!" a certain love goddess in Olympus giggled as she ate another grape and continued to watch her newest form of entertainment.)

'Right, so what do I know about all, all... THIS so far?'

"One, since I came back to camp, everyone seems to be distracted with something. That was actually round about the same time Nico came back actually.

Two, accidents keep happening around me, some of them could have been dangerous, I mean I've had people falling in front of me, things thrown at me, food spillages around me, people knocking things over, and training 'accidents' whenever I'm around.

Three, people keep trying to distract me, and get me to do things that I usually wouldn't do which cuts into my free time a lot, where I would usually hang out with my friends, well Grover away for the Council, and everyone else either has their own projects or ,like Chris and Clarisse, being all lovy-dovy and couple-ly, or as couple-ly as Clarisse can be I guess.

Four, I've been getting a lot more glares as of lately, when I'm walking around camp and eating, which is when I'm usually with Nico, actually now that I think about it, Nico's been getting a lot of attention nowadays, and things always happen when I'm with him..."

By this point, Percy was sat on his bed leant on his elbows, with chin cradled in his hands.

"There's something that I'm missing here...all I can think about is that it has something to do with Nico, Nico...NICO! That's it!"

Jumping up again, Percy resumed his frantic pacing as all the clues seemed to slot together in his mind. 'I've been getting a lot more attention when I'm hanging out with Nico, everyone's been distracted since he's come back, these 'Accidents' (here Percy made quotation marks to show what he thought of them) whenever I'm around, all the glares I've been getting, it all fits!

"Everyone's got a crush on Nico!"

(In Olympus, Aphrodite cackled at the newest twist her love drama had taken, and without any interference from her at all which was unusual but so much more entertaining!)

Whilst in the Hades cabin, a young demigod slept whilst dreaming heated dreams of the oblivious teen who was reaching drastically wrong conclusions.

CHAPTER END

_A/N: Hey, sorry for the wait but both stories have been put on a temporary hiatus at the moment until the exam period is over. Sorry for those who were looking forward to more updates but still, be happy and count yourselves lucky that you have no exams as of yet! ;))_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Nico POV:

The first thing that Nico noticed when he woke up in the morning was that he had forgotten to close the curtains last night. That was the reason for the Hades-forsaken sun streaming across his face and waking him from a paradise of him, Percy and a lot of chocolate.

Growling angrily at the world outside his window that dared to interrupt his happiness, he grabbed a pillow and shoved it back over his head, hoping to sink back into blissful sleep.

Unfortunately, it seemed as though Apollo had it out for a Son of Hades, as the blasted sun continued to shine and only seemed to be getting hotter as he tried to ignore it! Damn it, he knew it was stereotypical but he disliked bright sun in the early morning! He was perfectly fine with it when he was out during the day or with Percy down by the lake, watching as the light glistened off his wet toned pectorals and slowly dripping down his torso towards his waistband...

Several minutes later, Nico managed to shake himself out of the fantasy he'd suddenly fallen into and decided that, no the sun was not going to stop shining just for him so he may as well get up...and if it just so happened to mean that he's be able to see Percy sooner, then that was simply coincidence, or so he tried to convince himself.

'Something's going to happen today..' he thought as he headed for the shower, a shiver tingling his spine.

Percy POV:

Percy had woken up early this morning in order to put his plan into action. After his dramatic realisation last night – 'How could I not have seen it!? ' – Percy had decided that he was going to be Nico's protector around the camp.

'Plus the added bonus of spending all my time around him, getting closer to him, perhaps some physical contact.' A small voice seemed to say in his mind. He smirked to himself as he dug out a pair of emerald green board-shorts and a black tank top.

Taking the extra time to check and see if his hair was appropriately messy, aiming for that 'just got laid' look and he was out the door, heading straight for the Hades cabin, where he knew that Nico was probably still in bed.

'I'll take him to breakfast with me, and then see what he wants to do today. Hopefully, it'll be something that's not too crowded, something peaceful.' He steadfastly ignored the little voice in the back of his head that was insisting that was only because he wanted to be alone with Nico, beautiful Nico.

He decided to try and ignore the voice for as long as possible.

Quickly stepping up to the door, he knocked briefly and waited. It took a few minutes before he could hear shuffling on the other side and when the door opened, Percy had only one thought; ignoring the voice was going to be a LOT harder.

Nico POV: 

Nico had just been coming out of the shower, and the rather distracting fantasy that the shower had brought to mind, when he heard the rap on the door. Thinking it to be Chiron or another camper with a message, he didn't bother putting anything on, just wrapped a towel around his waist as he turned the handle.

"Yes?" he said, not looking up from where he was fixing the towel around his waist to make sure that it didn't slip.

His only answer was some mangled choking sound that had him frowning as he looked up, only to see a red-faced, tongue-tied Percy standing in the doorway, with his eyes fixated on the water that was running down from his dripping hair.

Immediately flushing, Nico still couldn't help but notice that Percy's eyes were most definitely looking him up and down, and he felt himself blushing further the longer that the inspection continued.

"Um, Percy?" he prompted, hoping to get the dazed hero to answer.

Shaking his head as though to clear it, Percy swallowed and answered with a rougher voice, "Uh, g-good morning...just came to see if you wanted to head out to practice after breakfast today?"

Despite the fact that Percy was now capable of speech, his eyes still seemed to be stuck on him, and Nico had to say that he wasn't upset by this at all!

"Sure!" he chirped, "let me just get ready and then we can head over," he motioned for Percy to come inside and could feel the stare that was boring into his butt as he turned around. Even as he felt himself flushing further, he couldn't help the happiness that was welling up inside of him, and warming his heart. 'At least I know that he's interested!'

CHAPTER END


End file.
